Someday
by Magick
Summary: hey guys, ok, this is a 1x2, nothing really bad in it, just a kiss, and um... oh yeah, Duo has a nightmare, and Heero has to help him


Hey Guys, Im back to my old faithful Gundam Wing, and I dunno, but I decided to write one, I guess music really does inspire!  
  
--=x=--  
  
'HEEEEERO!!" Duo screamed out in this sleep, his eyes flashing open with a shock of tear-filled violet. Scrubbing at his eyes, Duo turned over, taking a deep breath and trying to steady his racing heart. Duo swiped his braid over his hair, making and Oof sound as it hit his back with a thump. His hands, pale yes calloused, travelled over the nightstand with a practiced ease, not bothering to think about what he was doing, and just concentrating on finding the small piece of shiny black hematite he kept always. (1)  
  
Clutching the cool stone in his hand, the chestnut-haired baka struggled to remember all the details and aspects of his dream, and found it, sadly, the same as every other night. But what did it mean? Owing to his Pagan roots, Duo did own a book of dream interpretation, but had never had the courage to actually find out. He had always been afraid of his dreams, owing to the vast amount of nightmares, but it never seemed to make any difference, and his rest, so often disturbed, was beginning to create an extremely edgy Duo Maxwell.   
  
Turning over, and staring across the room, at the stoic Wing pilot, still hammering away at his keyboard, oblivious to the world around him. Duo thought wistfully, noting the way the luminescent laptop screen highlighted the pilot's features in an eerie way. It was a cold light, but one that Duo had gotten used to, over the months that they had spent together. The light was rather like their relationship. The laptop never knew how comforting it's light was, when Duo awoke in the night, and yes it was cold, and unfeeling, and really didn't care that it didn't know.  
  
The only sound in the room was the monotonous clicking of the keyboard. Then, sudden silence. Duo caught his breath, listening for something, but hear... absolutly nothing. "You should go back to sleep." Heero said without turning in his chair.   
"How'd ya know I was awake?" Duo asked with curiosity, attempting to hide the hitch in his voice. "Your breathing changed."   
"You listen to my breathing?" Heero stopped and turned around with a lightening movement and just shrugged. "I didn't think so, but I guess I do, now go to sleep."  
"I can't." came the soft reply, but almost surprising by the firmness of it. Heero raised a skeptical eyebrow and rose to his feet, his laptop flicking idly to a screen saver, of little flying toasters.   
  
"Why can't you sleep?" Heero asked, sitting down on the edge of his partner's bed. To his, it was just, trying to help a fellow soldier get much needed rest. Heero rationalized lamely, lying even to himself, and knowing it. Duo, on the other hand, was too tired to care, beyond the small spark that lit in his heart when Heero's weight shifted the mattress. "I had another nightmare." It wasn't unknown that they plagued him, and Duo still remembered the night Heero had shaken him awake, after he had cried out, screaming in his sleep.  
  
Shaking his head in veiled sympathy, Heero inched closer to the pilot of Deathscythe. Now, the only thing seperating their bodies were the layers of rumpled blanket, and Heero's loose t-shirt. "Heero... I...." Duo said, wringing his hands.  
"Just go to sleep, Duo." Heero said with uncalled-for ice in his voice, as he felt his resolve slipping, and the urge to take the frightened pilot in his arms, and tell him that everything would be alright. But that made no sense, and would jeopardize the mission.  
  
"Heero..." Duo whispered, sitting up, just as Heero moved to go back to his laptop.   
"What is it?" And the world stretched on for eternity, as Duo grabbed for his hand, and pulled the smaller boy down to his side, once more. "I-I...I have to do this Heero, I can't help it anymore... I'm sorry..." Duo babbled hesitantly, before bridging the gap and with an unfamiliar gentle touch, pressed his hips to Heero's. Just long enough that he could feel the tension in the other's boy's body, and the frozen mask of his face.  
  
Duo stopped, and sat back, his violet eyes wide, and terrified, as he braced himself for a slap, that never came. "Just go to sleep, Duo." Heero said, but underneath his voice was a tone of longing. Duo just bit his lip and nodded. It never took long for his to give into exhaustion, and fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
All the while, Heero watched on, and he shook his head wistfully. And with that, the blue-eyed Wing pilot shut off his laptop and went to bed, dropping a featherlight kiss of Duo's forehead in passing. And if he had waited to see, a small smile flit across Duo's lips, before settling back into sleep.  
  
--=x=--  
  
heh, well, it's 2am, and I have work in the morning ((I hate insomnia))  
ok, the bit with the hematite, it's Pagan, because Hematite is grounding, and keeps you focused and centred. 


End file.
